


Thoughts in the Aftermath

by Kaetien SaDiablo (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Kaetien%20SaDiablo





	

All of us have had to do a great deal of cleaning in Kaeleer all of our lives. We've had to be aware of the taint that was creeping since we were very young. As Queens, the Coven could feel what damage was being done to the land more than most witches could. It left us all with a sick feeling in our hearts, but with an even stronger determination to put a stop to it. The problem was that in some places, when we would cut off the head of one evil snake, another one would be revealed. We couldn't stop being vigilant in our duty to people and land. We are the ones who are the caretakers of the land and of the Blood and only Queens have the power to heal the land after it has been wounded.

Yes, we can heal it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt us in a deep way when the land is wounded. It doesn't mean that cleaning the taint in the land or seeing the scars of war deep in the soil doesn't make all of us want to avenge what has been destroyed.

If it wasn't for the sacrifice of Jaenelle and the Demon Dead, who knows how much more damage would have been done. If my Queen -- and no matter what she tries to say, she will always be my Queen -- hadn't found a way to protect the Realms and the land from Dorothea and Hekatah, I don't know how many of us would still be alive and standing now. My Sister, my Queen and my best friend went to war with Terreille in order to preserve our ways. Her battle made sure that there would Queens like myself alive to clean up the wounds and the scars left on the land by those tainted by Dorothea and her bitch queens.

Everyone has things they have to clean up, but as a Queen, I know that my duty goes deeper.

It's my responsibility to clean even those things that most people cannot see.

I'm just glad that there is a Realm left to help clean up in.


End file.
